


Art for OEAM BB 2016

by kalliart (kalypsobean)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Other, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalliart
Summary: Art for Larien Elengasse' story for Of Elves and Men Big Bang 2016





	

  
Textless Banner

  
Portrait of Gildor

  
House of the Sparrow shield

  
Sparrow element for Gildor's cape

 

Done in pencil and scanned in. The banner is digitally combined in Pixlr Editor.


End file.
